The aim of this proposal is to determine whether early nutritional intervention will impact on immunologic and virologic markers of HIV infection in children. Study subjects will be HIV-infected children with poor growth. Subjects will receive enteral tube feeding, or standard clinical care with dietary counseling for 6 months. Analysis of CD4 and CD8 lymphocyte number, percentage of lymphoid cells with CD4 markers (CD 4%), CD4/CD8 ratio, HIV p24 antigen and quantitative PCR reactions for viral RNA and cDNA, serum neopterin and beta-2-microglobulin will be performed at baseline, 3 months, and 6 months. Growth and anthropometric measurements will be assessed monthly.